A Drop in the Ocean
by Jay Sketchin
Summary: On the Island of Thra, six gelfling clans live within its archipelago. The ocean that surrounds them is filled with many dangers, but the gelfling have the Skeksis to thank for their protection. The Drenchen clan of Thra was lost generations ago and none have heard from them for even longer than that. That's what Rian always believed, at least. Until the day he was saved by one.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago and across the vast ocean that made up their world, there was an island. This peninsula of life was known as Thra. It was the heart of the world itself, surrounded by the Silver Seas and the Crystal Ocean. At the highest mountain peak, there was a temple. Inside which, contained the heart of Thra itself- the Crystal of Truth. This Crystal was at the center of the world itself, connected to every being of Thra, bound to land or otherwise.

One of the creatures of Thra were the gelfling. Originally seven, the six clans all lived on the Isle of Thra in relative harmony. At the center of the island, the Vapra lived with the All Maudra as their leader. Surrounding them, the Spriton roamed the island's forests and meadows while below, in the subterranean valleys and rivers of Thra, there were the Grottan. One side of the island, where the water met the crystal sand, the Dousan roamed nomadically. On the coast itself that branched out into the Silver Seas, the Sifa was the only clan who verged beyond the island of Thra. Then there were the Stonewood, who took to the highest cliffs of Thra, nearest to the water and sky. Their beacons called lost creatures back home, whilst living in the most perilous terrain of Thra.

The world didn't come without dangers, however, but the emergence of a new species proved useful for all. The Skeksis arrived on their ship generations prior, and in a show of peace, they offered the gelfling protection from the dangers of the water. In exchange, the gelfling would grant sanctuary and fulfill the needs of their guardians every trine. They were as powerful as they were mysterious, and as a result of the gelfling and Skeksis alliance, Thra was kept safe. With its beauty and crystal preserved, most of the gelfling found no need to expand to the water. Except for the clan who found its home deep below the surface.

The Drenchen was unlike any other clan, living amongst the ocean life and unable to traverse the island. Their gills and tail fins made them powerful hunters and explorers of the depth, but it came at a cost. Thra was inaccessible to them, and over time the Drenchen faded out of history altogether. They were merely myths and legends now, as no gelfling of Thra had seen a member of their clan and still lived. Even the reclusive Grottan was well-known and communed with. Despite the loss of the seventh clan, life continued to grow, evolving with their newfound alliance with the Skeksis.

At this time, the tithing ceremony had come once again, and today was the last day of Stonewood's offerings in exchange for the Skeksis' protection. The cliffside that made up their home was extensive and noted as the highest point of Thra for good reason. All along the carved out tunnels cutting through the rocks itself, tiny pockets made into gelfling homes were scattered throughout. The stone steps wrapping around the cliffside and weaving between massive boulders lead from the base of the cliffside to its highest peak. At the top, Maudra Fara was leading the tithing where Stonewood's hearth and beacon was kept.

Below her, levels beneath her feet and tucked into a home that was carved from a boulder that overlooked the Crystal Ocean, Rian was sitting outside his front step. His father, Ordon, was up with her overseeing the rest of the tithing ceremony. Their turn had passed, so now, with everyone busy, he retreated to their homestead. If Rian strained his eyes, he could still make out the top of Stonewood's beacon on the edge of the cliff, high above his head. He sighed to himself and rested his chin on his hand, blankly staring out towards the endless sea in front of him.

The three brothers were still high in the sky, but it would likely be only a few more hours until sundown. As always, the wind was strong and easily brushed his long hair out of the way. The waves crashed against the stone far below his feet, and he merely followed the waves until they faded into the horizon. Despite never being on it, something was always mysteriously intriguing about the water. Ordon never humored Rian's fascination with the ocean, if the constant warnings of not going near the shoreline meant anything. So, it was a more personal interest, and Rian was grateful that the tithing granted him a moment to observe.

The tiny, wooden dock that stood as Stonewood's wharf was currently overwhelmed by the massive ship that was anchored down on it. The boat itself was enormous and was large enough to accommodate most (if not all) Skeksis. High-quality wood, metals, and various materials made up the body, and the sail had a symbol embroidered on it- representing the Skeksis like a flag. He could see boxes and bags of tithings scattered across the deck, some sparkling in the sun while others were filled with supplies. It was a truly remarkable and plunderous sight, but one he could only admire from afar. Gelflings weren't allowed on the ship, and Rian didn't know what he would do if he were to find himself on the water anyway.

A glance up at the peak told him the tithing had a short while to go still. Resigning himself to the fact that nothing interesting was going to happen soon, Rian grabbed a half-carved piece of wood and unsheathed his knife. The blade had been passed down from his father a handful of trine ago, and Rian had found it was especially handy for days like this. The handle had the Stonewood emblem stitched into the leather and the blade was exceptionally sharp- something Rian was particularly proud of. He wasn't good with wood carving- or most artisan goods, for that matter. It simply relaxed him, so Rian just made formless cuts to ease his mind. The waves and whittling provided something to help pass the time, and before he knew it, the ceremony was over.

The horn signifying the end of tithings played above Rian's head and he was startled out of his thoughts. In the initial shock, the knife flew out of his hands. Rian gasped and dropped the wood in a quick attempt to grab it. "Yesmit!" His fingers grasped the handle, but the slanted stone steps made the knife roll towards the edge. It teetered for a moment, but just as Rian reached it, it fell over the side. "No, no, no, no..." Rian got close and peered over the cliffside.

The knife fell towards the bottom of the cliffs… landing directly on the deck on the Skeksis ship.

Rian's eyes went wide and he sat there, staring down the cliffside for who knows for how long. Anything on the ship was considered a tithing, but that knife _definitely_ wasn't a gift for the Skeksis. Ordon had given that to him as a sign of trust, he couldn't lose it. The ceremony was still concluding up above, and Rian knew it would take a short while to get back to the shore. Perhaps if he was quick, he could get it back. Rian tensed and shook his head. For Thra's sake, was he considering that? The whole idea was insane, but it was more than tempting. That knife represented one of the strongest memories Rian had with his father, and he didn't want to lose it.

After a long moment of consideration, Rian sighed, then began to dash his way down the cliffs of Stone-in-the-Wood. The wind was fierce for this time of day, so Rian hugged the inner wall best he could. Thankfully, there was no foot traffic and he was able to get down to the shore safely and in good time. The dock was small and thankfully unguarded at this entry point. Rian peeked around the edge of the rock face for anyone who would notice, then dashed as stealthily as he could to the dock.

Here, Rian stopped. The water was too close now, and while he found the ocean beautiful, that didn't stop his stomach from twisting out of instinct. The Stonewood had never been a group that used boats, as the forests near their cliff provided all they needed. As a result, Rian's clan weren't active swimmers. He didn't know how to swim _at all,_ so Rian took great care when walking over the dock and crossing the plank onto the Skeksi ship.

He kept low to the ground to avoid being spotted over the railing by any Stonewood guards that were passing by. When he didn't hear angry yelling in his direction, Rian kept his head down and began to search. Looking for a single knife turned out to be more difficult than he expected, as there was incidentally, a _lot_ of metal bowls, utensils, and other tools sitting in bags of tithing gifts. Still, he knew it fell somewhere on the ship, so he didn't let the clutter stop him. "Come on, where did you go?" he asked aloud, digging through a pile of bags and crates.

In the far distance, he saw many large shapes coming down the cliffside. Rian's breath hitched and he moved about, much more frantic. He looked in the center, the edges, everywhere. Was it possible that the knife fell between a crack in the floorboards? Rian didn't want to go _below_ the top deck of the ship since he didn't know what was even down there. He heard voices far behind him, and his ears flicked upwards in sudden attention. There was no time left, he needed to grab it and go. _Now._

Rian gave the ship one last thorough inspection in desperation. In the far corner, he caught a glimpse of a small blade. His breath hitched and he scrambled over. The knife had skidded across the deck, behind some bags and crates of supplies against the side of the boat. Rian slipped between, crawling on his hands and knees before picking it up. Thankfully there were no breaks or dents. He let out a sigh of relief, but that _very_ quickly fell into a flash of absolute terror.

"Move faster, you welp!"

Rian gasped and shrunk down as heavy footsteps clambered onto the ship. Peeking through a gap in the tithing bags, he saw many pairs of feet board the Skeksis ship. His eyes went wide and he clenched his teeth, growing anxious. They bickered amongst themselves, speaking with cutting insults and aimless chatter. A large collection of heavy boxes suddenly dropped in front of Rian, and he had to bite down on his tongue to stop a gasp from escaping him. He carefully put the knife back in the hilt at his belt.

The exit to the ship was just nearby and Rian could see it from his hiding place. If he timed it right, he could slip out before anyone noticed he was on board. Some of the Skeksis vanished into the ship's lower levels while others went to the quarterdeck. He gave the area a detailed watch, then readied himself. Counting down from three, he mentally prepared himself to run- but just as he started to move, the gate was slammed shut.

Rian swore internally, then the ship made a strong justle. He grabbed the floorboards for stability, holding his breath as the Skeksis gave out a roarous cheer from above. The motions made his stomach twist, and Rian had to shut his eyes to avoid getting sick. Eventually, the rocking calmed and the voices seemed to quiet. Rian pried one eye open, still finding that his hiding place was secure. He had an idea about what was happening but still wasn't sure. With bated breath, he turned towards the ship's railing, checking to see if anyone was nearby before lifting his head to peek over the side.

Since he had never been on a boat before, Rian had never been able to see Thra as a whole. The only views he had were from his clan's home or the few times he had gone deeper into the island. It did _nothing_ to prepare him for the sight of the island, standing tall amongst the endless ocean he was now part of. The colors were vibrant, and he could see the mountains protecting the Crystal. The black stone cliffs that he called home were a mere speck, and there were forests and steep hills Rian had never even known were there.

Thra looked so small from here, and Rian was even smaller than that. His stomach twisted as he realised how tiny everything truly was, wondering if this was the life of the Sifa every day. He couldn't help himself from being mesmerised by the beauty and felt a pang of jealousy for the clan. Rian exhaled, admiring his home like a dreametching, and he rested his head against the railing as he watched. It was a lovely sight, and he could watch Thra forever if he had the chance.

"Ah! Gelfling!"

Rian's eyes went wide and he jolted to attention at the sudden screeching behind him. He moved to look backwards, but then a strong arm grabbed him by the back of his collar. The fingers dug into his tunic like claws, and he had to grasp the front of his shirt to stop himself from choking. There were many voices around him now, all guttural and vicious. "Thief! Bandit!"

"N-No! I'm not a bandit!" Rian choked out. He squirmed as he was hung uselessly over the ground, heart quickening as the eyes of many Skeksis stared him down.

"Prevaricator! Liar!" proclaimed one of them, granting snarls and hissing from the others near them.

"No, I didn't steal anything! I swear!" Rian looked between them and flinched as the Skeksis holding him patted at his belt. "Hey! Let go!" He kicked his leg, hitting them on the arm. That earned him more sneers and Rian winced as he was violently shaken, making the fabric dig into his throat.

"General, that's enough," one of the Skeksis ordered. The General stopped, albeit reluctantly, and they looked to Rian. His heart stopped as he noticed the crown on their head, and Rian became acutely aware that this was their leader- skekSo. "Why have you trespassed, Gelfling. What business do you have on _our_ vessel?" skekSo hit the deck of the ship with his staff, the sound making the other Skeksis watching hiss in enjoyment.

Rian's legs swung helplessly in the air and he hugged the collar of his tunic. He gulped. "I… I-I was… my lords, I was merely…" He glanced towards the drifting island of Thra, then panicked. "-wanting to see what the island looked like from afar!" He looked to them, but they only seemed to be _more_ suspicious of him.

"Preposterous! Stonewood gelfling don't swim," one of the Skeksis replied, and skekSo hummed in growing anger.

Rian panicked. "No! No, I do! I like the ocean!" That granted cackles from all of the Skeksis, even the General, which made the tunic choke on his neck just a little more. "I didn't mean to intrude! I won't make this mistake again, I promise!"

The promise seemed to catch skekSo's attention, but before Rian got his hopes up, one of the Skeksis that was clad in red garments drew the focus towards him instead. "Sire, a word" they hummed in a highly-pitched voice. They leaned in and began to whisper into the Lord's ear. Rian felt a sinking feeling grow in his stomach as they nodded and hummed between each other, and he heard the General chuckle into his ear. Eventually, they pulled away, and Rian's heart jolted as they… smiled. "Gelfling must learn lesson," skekSil hummed. "Mercy shows weakness of Skeksis, gelfling who defy rules must be punished~" They looked towards the island again, flicking their tongue. "Perhaps long swim will teach gelfling to listen."

_Swim? _They knew he couldn't swim- the General just admitted it. Unless they planned to… "No! No, don't!" Rian begged quickly, but it was too late.

The order was made, and they converged on him. He felt countless hands grab at his limbs and drag him across the wooden deck. Something cold and wet was pushed against his spine, and a glance backwards showed him what it was, but that only made Rian terrified. "Stop! Get away from me! No," he pleaded, trying to wrestle against their hold, but it was a fight he couldn't possibly win. The General was strong and could pin Rian's body to the anchor with just one hand while others secured his wrists and ankles behind his back, looped around the base.

Just like that, the arms were gone, but then only sick laughter replaced them as Rian tried to look at himself. He wrestled with the ropes, but he didn't have time to make a sincere attempt. The General grabbed the anchor and dragged it to the edge of the boat, pulling it back and tossing it over. Rian couldn't hold back a scream as he was nearly pinned between the anchor and the boat, but a slight twist at the end saved him from being crushed. There was more laughter and gleeful hissing, and Rian desperately looked up towards the deck of the boat. All of the Skeksis were watching him like it was a show, clapping their claws or bouncing on their feet.

"Enjoy the return to Thra!" one said with a cackle, making Rian jolt with terror. Then, just like that, skekSo nodded his head with a deep cackle.

The anchor dropped the moment skekVar cut through the rope and it, along with Rian, was swallowed by the ocean's waves like a stone. The water was cold and whipped past him in violent bubbles as the iron weight sunk deeper into the darkness. Rian looked up to the surface as he fell, wanting to scream as it continued to extend far beyond his reach. He didn't dare, though, as that would take away what little air he had left, trapped in his lungs. The darkness of empty water was all around him, leaving nothing to see except what little light of the three brothers filtered in from above.

Rian jolted as the anchor hit the ocean floor, sending particles of sand up into clouds near his feet. He glanced down, eyes bulging in fear as he looked around him. Far above his head, the miniscule shape of the Skeksis boat was gliding away. They were leaving him here. To _drown,_ and no gelfling was going to know he was here.

Frantic to save himself, Rian held on to his last breath and tried to move. He put every ounce of strength he had into his arms and legs, trying to kick his way out of the ropes. The water was thick and it made every movement Rian did slow and clumsy. He couldn't go on for much longer, he _needed_ air. Rian kept thrashing, straining against the anchor with all he had. It wasn't enough, and as the pain of holding his breath grew worse, Rian sunk his spine deep against the metal. He squirmed desperately, hoping for just the smallest of freedoms, but it never came. Rian's heart sank, and he slumped. This was it, he was going to die down here.

Movement flickered in his peripheral vision. Rian whirled his head to the side, seeing a shadow move behind nearby rocks. His heart jolted in his chest, and he tried to shrink backwards, but he wasn't going anywhere. After a moment, a shape peered over the top of one of the rocks, and Rian squinted, trying to see what it was. Not much was distinguishable, but it didn't take much to suddenly see the shine of two amber eyes watching him in the shadows.

The shock made Rian let out a startled cry, then his face fell into panic as he saw the air leave his mouth and float towards the surface. With the threat of no oxygen left to conserve, his arms fought desperately against the ropes. The eyes watched him and Rian amplified his squirming as the dark shape climbed over the rock and began to move towards the anchor. It was big, perhaps even slightly larger than him, and very fast. Rian was about to try to scare it off, but then the light from above caught them, and his stomach lurched.

It was a gelfling, or at least had the body of one. The skin had a greenish tint to it, and the light caught the scales on its shoulders and waist. Their hair was dark, long and braided, and the eyes shimmered in the darkness. What startled Rian the most was its tail- it was like a fish and was in the place of any legs. The dark green tail flickered back and forth to keep the gelfling afloat and it was watching him. Was this… a _Drenchen?_

The gelfling tilted its head as Rian stopped thrashing for a moment to marvel at their appearance, curious. They reached out a hand and he flinched, struggling, but he was getting tired and couldn't breathe. Rian felt lightheaded and sunk his head forward, the last air bubbles in his lungs escaping him. The Drenchen seemed to recoil as he slumped over, and that was the last thing Rian saw before darkness consumed him.

* * *

The Drenchen, despite Thra's beliefs, hadn't died out trine ago. Instead, they were thriving. They kept to themselves at the bottom of the ocean, in their undersea keep. The creatures from Thra had stopped visiting countless trine ago, as poisonous rumors left them ending communication entirely. Now they thrived independently. They would stay in the water, where things were safe and they couldn't be touched.

However, that didn't stop Gurjin from being i_ncredibly_ curious about the surface.

His mother being the Maudra made things increasingly difficult to get away with, but he managed. Naia never did want to stop bothering him whenever he wandered off for too long, either. Safety was important, yes he knew, but his sister and mother couldn't control what he _thought._ So he explored and searched for anything that sunk since their notes on Thra was anything but helpful.

It was extremely lucky that he happened to be roaming in this particular area at this particular time and on this particular day.

He had seen this ship before and vaguely remembered something about it being of some importance, but he couldn't remember what. Gurjin paused in his swim to watch, quizzical. Ships weren't uncommon, but they always fascinated him. It seemed so odd to create buildings that could float when you could just swim anywhere you wanted. Then there was a flash, and something big and dark fell from the ship. It was plummeting fast and Gurjin's heart leapt as he remembered the warnings about fisherman traps and anchors. There was a nearby rock and he dashed behind it for cover.

There was a cloud of sand dust as the weight struck the floor, and Gurjin peered around to watch. His breath hitched, as his eyes were suddenly drawn to the thing attached to the ship anchor. It looked like someone was tied to it, but they didn't have gills or any sort of tail. Gurjin's brow furrowed in confusion, not entirely sure what he was looking at before focusing on the two limbs that stood in place of any tail fins. A land gelfling.

Warnings of Thra's technology told Gurjin to swim away, but he had never been one to closely follow old, boring rules that were in ancient scrawlings. The land gelfling wasn't dead, as it was moving around, but it became apparent that it couldn't go far. Gurjin's eyes flickered down to the bindings that were wrapped around the gelflings… legs (Gurjin assumed that's what they were). There were similar ropes around their wrists to hold them in place. Perhaps it was meant to be some kind of live bait?

Gurjin clenched his jaw in distaste at the thought of land gelflings using one of their own as fishing bait. That was _sick._ His sense of justice alone urged him to put a stop to this, so he climbed over the rock and swam closer to inspect their plight. The land gelfling noticed his approach, and Gurjin nearly laughed at how much more panicked they seemed at the sight of him. Against his better judgement, he swam forward and inspected them closer.

Up close, he could see the similarities of land gelfling and Drenchen. Their hair was dark like his own, but there weren't any braids present. They were also covered in layers of attire that Gurjin had to guess was for some kind of defense, but it looked far too weak and soft to be successful. Gurjin glanced back at their face, then paused as he finally noticed the unique color of their eyes. The gelfling's irises were deep blue, like the ocean itself, with a faint ring of gold. It reminded him of the triple suns shining through shallow water.

He would have kept staring if the land gelfling hadn't shut their eyes and suddenly became unresponsive. Right, Thra creatures needed air, didn't they? ...Oh. Gurjin recoiled and quickly looked around, unsure of what he was meant to do. Drenchen weren't supposed to interact with Thra's inhabitants, but Gurjin knew it was well within his capability to cut them loose. It was a very specific situation that his mother couldn't have prepared him for in the slightest.

Well… if he hadn't been told what to do, he would make his own solution- and that solution said to help.

Gurjin swam close enough to touch the anchor and inspected the ropes that tethered them. They were too complex to undo by hand, but a faint glint of metal in the gelfling's belt gave him quick assistance. He handled the dagger with care and cut the rope around their arms first, moving perhaps a bit too cautiously around their hands to avoid making their injuries worse. The legs were easier with the bizarre armor protecting them. Then the gelfling began to float off of the anchor's base. Gurjin tucked the knife into his wrappings then hooked the gelfling over his arm, pinning them to his chest.

Thankfully, they were smaller than him and that made swimming much easier. They reached the surface as quickly as Gurjin would allow, as the ship was still in the far distance and he didn't want to be spotted by the surface _or_ his clan. Soon, they broke the surface and Gurjin winced as the triple suns temporarily blinded him. The water distorting the light made his eyes sensitive and he had to blink rapidly to adjust well enough to see clearly. The sky was a warm orange and full of clouds, but Gurjin didn't have time to admire the scenery.

The land gelfling inhaled and began to cough violently. Gurjin fumbled with their body then tried to steady them as they hacked up water. Once their fit was over, he gripped their jaw to make them face him, impatiently waiting for those blue eyes to open again. Unfortunately, the land gelfling just slumped back against his shoulder, still breathing but not quite conscious. Gurjin clenched his jaw and groaned in frustration. Of _course,_ it wouldn't be that easy.

If they weren't awake, then they couldn't swim home. Gurjin looked around them, hoping for some rock he could leave them on, but there was nothing in sight. The only landmark that was within swimming distance was Thra, far off in the distance. Gurjin tensed, gripping the gelfling as he knew what had to be done, but he did _not_ like it one bit. The surface during daytime was bad enough, but going to _Thra? _That was exceptionally a bad idea. Probably the worst idea.

Gurjin glanced down at the land gelfling that was uselessly passed out in his arms and sighed as his conscience once again decided his fate. What did he get himself into? He swam forward, carefully holding the gelfling as they headed towards the island. There were many rules he was breaking just by looking at the island, let alone _approaching_ it. Even so, Gurjin knew leaving the gelfling to drown would keep him up at night for unums.

Eventually, the water grew shallow and Gurjin flocked to the dark rocks underneath the island's massive cliffside for cover. There was enough shadow to keep the setting suns away from them, and Gurjin could reach the shore without climbing out of the water. After a bit of searching, he found a small spot that was out of sight of the main beach and used his tail to reach the edge of the water.

It felt like the sand back home, but softer and a bit lighter in color. It felt weirdly nice between his fingers, but it was still foreign and bizarre. Nevertheless, Gurjin dug his hand into the beach and dragged himself forward, holding on tight to the gelfling with his left arm. Once he got to the distance where his tail fin was touching the water, he stopped and rested his head against the sand, catching his breath. He was already being a complete _idiot,_ he didn't need to add beaching himself to the list of arguments.

* * *

Crashing waves near him was the first thing Rian noticed as he came to. The salty air was all around him and when he moved his hand, he felt the sand beneath his fingertips. He pried his eyes open and saw the familiar shore of Thra laid in front of him. Something secure was wrapped around his chest, holding him still, and eventually, Rian recognised it as a pair of arms. Someone must have carried him into shore. Rian watched the familiar, comforting sight of Stone-in-the-Wood's beach and took a breath. That turned out to be a terrible idea as there was _still_ saltwater in his mouth.

Rian lurched and began to cough, hacking up the seawater that had lodged itself in his throat. The arms that were holding on to him loosened, then eventually aided in turning Rian onto his side. Soon, he could breathe properly and Rian dropped his forehead against the sand, catching his breath after his coughing fit. He felt the eyes of whoever had rescued him watching him, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt their breath brush past his left ear. It flicked out of instinct, and Rian groaned as he pushed himself onto his elbow. "Thank you," he muttered, grateful for the help this stranger had shown him.

Rian turned his head to face them so he could thank them properly, but he didn't even get a word out before he met the eyes of the stranger. His mouth fell open slightly from the shock and Rian's whole body tensed. It wasn't a face he recognised from Stone-in-the-Wood, but Rian remembered _exactly_ who this was. He knew those amber eyes- they were the last thing he had seen before he drowned. The Drenchen.

His body caught up to his head and Rian frantically scrambled backwards with a sharp gasp. That plan was tragically short-lived, as the Drenchen's face shifted from surprise to a stern expression, then grappled Rian by the arms and pinned him down into the sand. Rian tried to wrestle out of their hold and glanced back towards the beach. The beginning of a call for help broke through Rian's lips, but he couldn't even finish the first syllable before the Drenchen slapped their palm over his mouth, silencing him. Rian narrowed his eyes and attempted to squirm out of their grip, but they were bigger and stronger than he was, and he stayed put.

_"Don't scream."_

The sound of their voice made Rian freeze and look up in surprise. He… somehow hadn't expected them to share the same language. "I'm not supposed to be here, so _shut it_ if you don't want me to throw you back into the ocean, gelfling," the Drenchen ordered with a hiss. They were watching Rian with a fierce intensity, eyes unwavering. Somehow, Rian had a feeling that being tossed into the water was the least of what the Drenchen could do to him, so he was inclined to agree.

There was a silence that fell over them for a few beats, then Rian realised they were waiting for a confirmation. He hummed and nodded vigorously. After a brief hesitation, they removed their hand. Rian was still being firmly pinned to the beach, so running wasn't an option and he didn't scream again- although that was because he was worried what the Drenchen would do to him if he did. Instead, he took a breath and watched them silently. "...What do you want?" he asked in a voice that sounded timider than he would have liked.

The Drenchen's eyes softened ever so slightly, and their ears dropped. Rian experimentally flexed his arms, but the Drenchen responded by tightening their hold, even while in thought. They didn't respond immediately, then finally clenched their jaw. "Nothing. I just want to go," they said at last. Rian tensed as the amber eyes flickered back towards him again. "And you're not going to tell _anyone _you saw me… are you?" They squeezed his shoulder a bit more and Rian winced as it began to borderline becoming painful.

"I won't! I won't tell anyone! I-I swear to Thra," he stammered out quickly. The Drenchen seemed to find a sort of amusement in his stuttering as their lips curled up into a little smirk. Rian would have been embarrassed if he wasn't irrationally terrified of them. He glanced past his feet, towards the open water. The Skeksis ship was nowhere in sight, and he would have thought it had all been a dream if the remains of rope around his ankles hadn't been there, and his soaked clothes weren't clinging to his skin. Rian tried to remember what happened last then glanced back at the Drenchen, curious. "...Did you save me?" he asked.

The question made the Drenchen snap their head back to look at him. Their stare was so intense that Rian had to dig his head back into the ground to feel safer. They opened their mouth to speak, but then they hesitated. Eventually, they shut their mouth altogether and let out a hot exhale through their nose. They didn't give Rian any semblance of verbal confirmation, but the subtle head nod was all he needed. So they were the ones who saved him…

"Why?" Rian's voice echoed his thoughts. He didn't know this gelfling- for Thra's sake, he didn't even know Drenchen still _existed_ before today. The fact that this random gelfling felt compelled to save him- at least to Rian- didn't make a lot of sense.

The Drenchen narrowed their eyes. "Why?" they repeated slowly. "Who uses one of their own as bait? That's _my_ question, gelfling." Their voice was defensive as if they were frustrated that they had to explain themselves.

Rian was even more confused with that response. "Bait?" he repeated back to them, unsure of where they got that idea. "I wasn't bait- who said I was bait?" He tried to think of what could have made the Drenchen think he was made into nebrie fodder- then he remembered. The anchor. Rian wrestled his arms free and sat up, which made the Drenchen tense, but he thankfully wasn't pinned again. "That wasn't for fishing! They were trying to _kill_ me." He lightly gestured to himself and the symbol on his tunic. "Besides, we don't even fish- only the Sifa do that in the ocean."

The Drenchen only raised a brow at that explanation. "And… you're _not_ Sifan?" they asked for clarification. Rian looked at them, thinking they were joking, but the Drenchen seemed genuine. After thinking about it for a moment, he realised it wasn't as far-fetched. If the Drenchen clan was unheard of for Rian, then it was very possible that they didn't know much about Thra's clans in turn.

"Stonewood," he clarified simply. The Drenchen only hummed and gave a little nod, but that didn't do much for the conversation. They both made an awkward sort of eye contact for a while, silently staring before Rian cleared his throat. It felt strange to be talking so much with this gelfling and yet not giving them his name. That's how normal conversations usually went, didn't it? He didn't know what compelled him to share this information, but he started speaking before he thought more about it. "Uh, my name is… Rian."

In response to the sudden introduction, the Drenchen's eyes widened in surprise. They didn't seem to expect that (in fairness, Rian didn't plan for it either), and looked unsure of how to respond. They sat there, not moving or speaking for a good long while. Rian was drawn back when they cleared their throat, and his ears perked to attention. "Um… Drenchen," they responded slowly, following the same speech pattern Rian had done. They looked down at the beach then ground their teeth in thought. "And… Gurjin," he gruffly finished. "Just… Gurjin."

At his response, Rian's shoulders relaxed just a little and his ears fell into a more relaxed position. Something about knowing Gurjin's name added just enough normalcy to the conversation that he didn't feel _completely_ overwhelmed. "Well… hello, Gurjin," Rian offered. Gurjin looked at him now with a look Rian could only read as unamused, and Rian felt his face turn warm. "A-And thank you. For saving me."

Gurjin's expression shifted to some kind of display of surprise. One of his ears flicked before he tried to formulate a response. "...Uh, you're welcome," he replied, but the questioning tone deceived his attempted confidence. Gurjin slowly turned to look back at the ocean, watching the waves. Rian wasn't exactly being held hostage anymore, but he didn't make a move to run. Rian was more focused on observing his savior.

From this angle and lighting, he had a better view of Gurjin's lower half and Rian's gaze was drawn to his tail. It was an earthy green color, but the extremities in the tail and dorsal fin had a dark blue tinge. On further inspection, the tail itself was a collage of various greens- not unlike the colors in Gurjin's hair. The Greater Sun was shining through the entrance into the cove, and the light was reflecting off the waves to make the scales shimmer. Rian could have looked at it for unums if Gurjin hadn't noticed his wandering eyes. The tail suddenly tucked away and out of sight, and Rian quickly moved his gaze elsewhere.

"How did you get there?" Gurjin asked, out of nowhere.

Rian furrowed his brow. "How did I get _where?"_ he countered back, not quite getting the question.

Gurjin nodded back to the ocean. "How did you get _there?"_ he explained. "If you're not Sifan or know how to fish, then why were you out in the middle of the sea?" He raised a brow curiously.

Oh. _Oh._ Rian swallowed. "Ah. Well… the Skeksis came for the tithing ceremony for Stonewood, and I accidentally dropped my knife on their ship. So I climbed on board, thinking I could grab it before they left." He bit his lip. "I… couldn't," he added, sheepish.

Gurjin tilted his head to the side, listening but still curious. "How does _that_ explain how you became attached to an anchor?" he prodded. His tone was lighthearted with a slight edge.

Rian gulped. "They… may have thought I was a stowaway that was trying to steal their treasure," he finished quietly. "So I got… put on their anchor and they cut me loose." The memories of the darkness surrounding him as he sank to the seafloor came back, and Rian couldn't suppress a shudder. He exhaled and looked towards the sea. "At least they think I'm gone. When they come back in half a trine, perhaps they won't recognise me." Gurjin hummed and splashed his tail fin in the waves as Rian glanced at him, now curious. "What about you? What were you doing out there?"

Gurjin's tail slapped down hard on the shallow water, sending a small spray of saltwater into the air. His shoulders tensed and he glanced back towards Rian, eyes narrowed. Rian realised that he may have pushed his luck, and swallowed. "Nevermind. No need to explain actually! That's alright." He laughed nervously, hoping that invasive question didn't piss Gurjin off. He knew it was fair to get information back, but Rian wasn't about to potentially risk demanding a fair trade from a gelfling he _already_ owed his life to.

"I've been here for too long." Gurjin's voice broke the silence. Rian looked up and followed Gurjin's gaze towards the setting suns. It was getting late. "I should leave before night falls."

"Right," Rian said softly, almost… disappointed that they had to cut the conversation short.

Gurjin looked back to face him. "Look, gel- uh, Rian-" He beamed as Gurjin called him by his name. "-don't tell anyone I was here." Gurjin gave him a stern look, but Rian only nodded, not quite as afraid. "I may be a Drenchen, but I can _still_ find you."

"I won't," Rian assured quickly. "I swear to Thra." Gurjin saved his life; the least he could do was keep his identity a secret. He gave Gurjin a little smile, nodding to him respectfully. They were both incredibly different, but Rian's whole idea of clan history had been changed in just one day. Not only that, but he met a Drenchen face-to-face, and they were kind of… nice. "For what it's worth… it was nice to meet you."

It was hard to tell, but for a brief moment, Rian swore Gurjin's face turned a shade darker. He turned away from Rian and looked back at the water. "... Uh, same," he replied, floundering with his words. Gurjin shuffled back into the water, exhaling with relief as he became submerged up to his shoulders in the cold water. Those same amber eyes looked back in Rian's direction, and Gurjin sent him an apprehensive half-smile. "... Um… bye."

Rian's lips curled up, but before he could respond, Gurjin dived forward and the water flew up in a massive, powerful splash. Saltwater hit Rian's skin and clothes, making him recoil and cover his face with a hand. When he lowered his arm, Gurjin was gone completely. Rian looked out, squinting as the sunlight began to bleed into the cove, and saw the faintest of movements as the water parted for something swimming just under the surface of the water. Rian watched until he couldn't see the movement anymore, then he didn't stop idly watching the sunset until the three brothers began to sting his eyes.

With a groan, he pushed himself to his feet. The clothes were sticking to his skin and there was sand all over his back. He patted himself down, but the clothes were not as easily fixed. His hair was wet and his boots were completely soaked. That wasn't something he could easily hide from his father, so Rian began his trek back to Stone-in-the-Wood as slowly as possible. Many times on the journey up the cliffside, Rian found himself staring out towards the ocean. Somewhere in that vast body of water, there was a Drenchen by the name of Gurjin, and Rian knew it was unlikely they would ever meet again. That wouldn't stop him from thinking about it, however, or how Rian would ever be able to make up for the debt he now eternally owed.

Rian shook his head for the umpteenth time and went back to completing his walk home, all the while drafting an excuse he could give to explain his absence _and_ waterlogged appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was down now, but Gurjin's mind still hadn't drifted away from the gelfling he had saved. The swim back to the Great Smerth was long as he had to come from Thra, but he kept a quick pace to avoid causing more suspicion. That gave him plenty of time to think and as much as he tried, Gurjin couldn't stop thinking about _everything _he just did. There were a plethora of rules he broke, all in varying degrees of lunacy. He violated at least a dozen of them before he even _touched _the anchor. Even so, Gurjin didn't find himself regretting a single one.

Gurjin still had a sense of justice, and from the moment he saw Rian, Drenchen or not, he knew he had an obligation to fulfill. He didn't regret helping the Stonewood gelfling escape death by drowning (something he couldn't imagine, but he had to guess it wouldn't have been painless). If presented with the same choice, he knew he would have done it again without hesitation. It wasn't the fact that he made that decision that was plaguing him, however. It was what followed, and the simple fact that he knew the gelfling's _name _now.

The original plan had been to leave before Rian had woken up, but it hadn't ended up following that path. Instead, he woke up, Gurjin had to briefly stop him from panicking and bolting, and then they… talked. Having a decently-mannered conversation with a land gelfling was the last thing Gurjin expected, but it was his reality now, whether he liked it or not. Not only that, but it was a conversation he ended up enjoying to some extent. Rian had been timid in some ways that it was almost laughable, but confusing and unpredictable in other ways. One moment he was stuttering over a couple of simple words and apologizing, then the next he was _thanking _Gurjin for saving him.

The fact that Rian had been so grateful and expressed it with no hesitation broke all of Gurjin's expectations on how Thra was run. Based on the rumors and what he learned from gelfling that lived on the ocean (Sifa, he now remembered), he never pegged Thra's clans as being the ones who were appreciative of outsiders. Not only that, but Rian's entire predicament had confused him. The Stonewood clan- based on Rian's description- were a clan that didn't use ships, fish, or have any business on the water. Yet Rian was out there regardless. He had explained the reason was an accident, but Gurjin had a feeling inside that Rian's reason for getting on the ship went deeper than that. He was incredibly unique, and Gurjin was fascinated by him.

The triple suns had faded from view, putting Gurjin into the darkness of the water, but he wasn't bothered. Living in the ocean had given him remarkable sight, and as the bioluminescent coral and fish began to stir around him, he glided his way home. Eventually, the familiar lights of the Great Smerth at the seafloor came into view, and Gurjin relaxed. The sight of his home was always beautiful at night, with deep shadows making it shine like a beacon with the blooming coral and plants that they used for lights. Gurjin had preferred how the Smerth looked at night since he was small, with all the bright colors blossoming out of the dull greys and greens they were during the daytime.

He didn't get much of a chance to admire the view this time, however, as he was suddenly bombarded from the side by another Drenchen.

"Gurjin! Where have you _been?" _Naia demanded. She gripped Gurjin by the shoulders and shook him, lips tight with anger and worry. "Did you eat sog this morning, or did you just _forget _that you're supposed to come back before the moon rises?"

Gurjin had to laugh and pried her hands off him. "Naia, I'm alright. I was only swimming."

"It's never _only _swimming with you," Naia challenged. She lifted his arm and swam quickly around him to give him a once-over. Gurjin rolled his eyes, but let his twin sister do whatever she needed to calm down. "Where were you? Mother was worried!" That made him wince with guilt. Their mother hid her emotions well, but Naia was good at picking out when she was upset, so he knew she wasn't exaggerating.

"Just swimming," he repeated. He took Naia's hands and gently pulled her down so they were back at eye level. "I do that," he added in a teasing tone. He loved his sister more than anything else, but Gurjin didn't want to confess anything to her quite yet. If he told her where he had gone, she'd _never _let him out of her sight again. So, he kept his cover story. "I got a little lost."

Naia gave him a look. "_ You _got lost?" she questioned, disbelief lacing her voice. It was incredibly far-fetched to suggest that, as he hunted all too often. Gurjin knew the area incredibly well- perhaps too well, as that was why he ventured into new spaces. As if she could understand his thoughts, Naia narrowed her eyes. "...You went into the fishing grounds, didn't you?"

Gurjin winced as he realised he had verbally backed himself into a corner, then gave her a nervous smile. "... Don't tell Mother," was all he said in response.

"Of _course _I'm going to tell her!" Naia crossed her arms as they began to swim towards the Smerth together, upside down so she could look up at her brother. Her back fins were tucked in, not opened quite yet, but she kept even with his pace. "Gurjin, you know you're not supposed to go there! What if someone spotted you?"

"I'm careful," Gurjin argued, trying not to think about Rian as Naia spoke. He looked down to glanced at Naia as he swam. "I know the laws." Despite breaking a countless amount of rules today, he knew what was expected of him. Naia scoffed and he gave her a look. "I do! Believe it or not, I _remember _the rules."

Naia shook her head, resigning to continue the conversation later, then nodded towards the Smerth. "She's expecting you."

Gurjin sighed. He was hoping that he would have time to plan an explanation, but that plan was not working out in his favor. Today was not a good day for plans, Gurjin observed. "Alright," he said finally. Naia joined his side and together, the two swam back to the Great Smerth.

Naia's back fins weren't expanded fully, but she was still a skilled swimmer, and they were fairly matched for speed. It was what made Gurjin and her such a strong team for hunting, but now it was at his own expense since he couldn't race ahead and lose her. Naia was his twin and the two always had a sort of enjoyment with the other getting karma. Other Drenchen passed as they raced between homes towards the center hall. The Great Smerth the two called home was a grand mountain of coral and at this time of day, it was lit up with color. The bioluminescent flora provided all the light they needed to see, and Naia paused outside the entrance to their mother's chambers.

She gave Gurjin a sympathetic smirk, then swam inside their family's chambers. Gurjin didn't follow her immediately and heard the quiet voices inside begin a hushed conversation. His ears tilted forward as he strained to hear what was being said, then swallowed when he heard his name uttered. After a few moments they ceased entirely, and Gurjin knew they were waiting for him to come inside. Bracing himself for a verbal beratement, he held his breath and swam inside after Naia.

The chambers for the maudren were a bit more ornate than the rest of the Smerth. The stone caverns of the mountain were smooth with fans of coral lining it like vibrant pillars. Bioluminescent fish were traveling around at the top of the high ceiling while rock shelves housed plants and seagrass. The room had a soft, orange glow from the fire coral that was scattered around like lanterns, and there was a curtain of seagrass dividing the main room from the private chambers of their family. At the center, on a chair made of carved stone and decorated with ocean flowers, Gurjin could see his mother.

Their father was gone on a long hunting journey and his younger sisters weren't present, but Maudra Laesid could easily carry the presence of the entire maudren without trying all on her own. Her hair, a mixture of pale lavender hues and sea blue, was braided and decorated by his siblings in a strong show of elegance. Her garb was deep blue and trailed behind her tail as it drifted from side to side. Gurjin shrunk under her striking gaze as the pale yellow eyes focused on him. Normally, he was never scared to see her like this, but it was _entirely _different when he was the one in trouble.

"Gurjin," she greeted. Her voice was warm but had an air of knowing, as if she could already see into his soul. "You missed supper and didn't come back before the sisters rose." She didn't accuse him, merely stating what was well-known, but Gurjin frowned regardless.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, sincere. He kept his hands to his sides and his ears tucked back against his skull- a visual sign of guilt. "I didn't intend to go so far." That was the truth- he only went to Thra when he knew it was necessary to save Rian.

"It's a good thing that you didn't lose your way. It's better to be home late than not home at all," Laesid reasoned. Her eyes looked him over and she lifted a hand, beckoning him to come closer. Gurjin obliged and she gave him a thorough examination- not unlike Naia had done before. She looked to his tail. "Nothing is broken, I would hope."

Gurjin dared a small smile and did a little twist so she could see his fins and gills. Naia, who was watching just off to the side, tilted her head as he did so. "No, I'm fine," he assured. He felt better knowing that his mother wasn't angry with him. Gurjin loved his family and he hated being a source of worry or concern for them- especially his mother.

"Pemma was worried for you," she said simply, and Gurjin deflated. Her lips curled up as Gurjin sighed with guilt, amused at how much that visibly got to him. "Make sure to see her so she can sleep well tonight. You know how she cares for you."

"I will," Gurjin promised quickly. He was already thinking of what he could say to his youngest sister to reassure her. Beside them, Naia had moved in closer. Laesid gave her a questioning glance and eventually, Gurjin noticed her approach. She was scrutinizing him and Gurjin had to raise a brow, confused. "...Naia?"

Without warning, Naia launched forward and seized the side of his wrappings. Gurjin's tail thrashed at the surprise as her hands wandered past his waist and side. She ignored his protests and swam in a quick circle before stopping in front of him. Laesid's brows were raised in surprise but didn't say anything. Gurjin was about to angrily snap at Naia, but the glinting object in her hands made his heart stop.

"Where did you get this?" Naia demanded, dangling the knife from Rian's belt in her hands.

Gurjin silently swore at himself. How had he been so stupid that he _kept _the knife on him? Their mother was now watching him and he could feel her gaze behind his head. He tried to come up with an answer, but the initial hesitation in his words seemed to speak to Naia more than anything else. He glanced at Naia, then towards Laesid in growing anxiety. "I… found it."

Naia didn't look at all convinced. "This is a _Stonewood _knife, Gurjin," she remarked. She held the handle tightly in her grasp and examined the blade. "How did you find one all the way out there?"

This was becoming an interrogation very quickly, and Gurjin began to feel cornered. "It was on the seafloor," he defended quickly. He didn't want to expose Rian, as that would incriminate himself, and he didn't want to lose the freedom of hunting alone over a simple knife.

"You _took _a weapon left by Thra's ships?" Naia challenged, and Gurjin knew that this was not something he could talk himself out of. "Gurjin, you know better than that! You're not supposed to take items from Thra. It's dangerous."

"Naia," Laesid uttered in a warning tone. "There's no need to speak to your brother on my behalf." Naia slumped, then at her mother's indication, swam over and handed the knife to her. Gurjin's shoulders were tense with his ears tucked back against his skull. "Now, Gurjin, you know the laws about pilfering from Thra."

"But it _wasn't _pilfering," Gurjin argued quickly, gesturing to the knife. "I found it in the sand by itself!" Not entirely true, but he could regret not being fully honest another time. "It's just a knife."

Naia crossed her arms, but Laesid only hummed. "And a knife is useful, which leads to claiming," Laesid began, and Gurjin sighed in exasperation as he had heard this many times before. "-which then turns to dependency, which leads to recklessness, which leads to exposure." She gave Gurjin a firm look. "The law is there to keep you safe from drifting too far, Gurjin."

"I _know," _Gurjin said, frustrated. He swam in place as he spoke and gestured outside the Smerth. "-but there's _so much _we don't understand. If we could learn from what Thra leaves us-"

"-they don't _leave _us anything," Naia interrupted quickly. "They don't even know we exist."

"And if they did? Would that be so terrible?" Gurjin challenged, speaking his mind without thinking as he thought of how Rian reacted. Naia's expression fell as Laesid lifted her brow. His frustration faded and he dropped his arms to his sides. He tried to speak again, but his mother lifted her hand and he quickly clamped his lips shut. Sog.

"When you're finished with breakfast tomorrow, I want you to bring this back to where you found it and leave it there," Laesid requested. She held out the knife to Gurjin. Naia looked up and frowned, but Gurjin was distraught. The knife was strangely all Gurjin had to remember of the interaction, and he didn't want to give it up.

"What? No! It's..." he tried to beg, but her expression only grew more firm. He trailed off. His ears fell slightly and he sighed as he looked at the knife, then carefully took it back from Laesid. "Yes, mother," he said softly, but there was a twinge of hurt in his voice (which just barely begun to scratch the surface of how angry he truly was).

Laesid hummed, accepting his response. "Go rest," she said simply. Gurjin gave Naia a fleeting look of irritation, then swam off. He broke through the seagrass curtain, stopping by his sister's room to comfort Pemma as he promised. Seeing her smile was enough to make Gurjin feel better, but it wasn't long before he retreated to his chambers.

The circular quarter was simple and had the same fire coral lights on the ceiling with some other colors scattered around. The seabed of moss and various soft plants was on a rock shelf that overlooked the open crevice in his wall. The view overlooked the Smerth as a whole, and the colorful lights of various underwater creatures stood out against the dark blue shadows of the ocean at night. Gurjin got comfortable, leaning against the window to watch the lights go by. His fingers fiddled with the knife without realizing and he looked down as the blade reflected the glow of the fire coral over his head.

The curtain of grass leading into his room parted and Gurjin glanced over his shoulder, seeing the shimmer of Naia's tail under the glow of coral. Her eyes shined from the light, making the amber look like the orange of Thra's sky. She offered him a little smile but Gurjin merely huffed, still releasing his frustration. He kept playing with the knife in his hands, and she tilted her head to give it a look for herself. "...I tell her because I worry," Naia said simply.

Gurjin sighed, the love for his sister overcoming any lingering anger he had for her. She just wanted what was best for him- he couldn't resent her for that. "I know," he said. He gave her a sad look with ears that were slumped against his skull. "I can't help it, you know."

Naia nodded and squeezed his shoulder. "I do," she assured in a warm voice. Gurjin looked up at her as she spoke, but she still frowned. "I tell her because if you won't listen to _me, _then who else is going to stop you from doing something stupid?"

"Me?" Gurjin offered. Naia's ears flicked and she made a face. "I know when I'm doing something stupid, Naia." He was acutely aware of how idiotic he was from today alone.

She smiled. "I know you do, but that doesn't always stop you," she teased. Gurjin rolled his eyes and they both chuckled to themselves. Naia touched his cheek. "Be careful," she warned but to lessen her sternness, she gave him a kiss on the temple. Naia turned and swam out of the room, leaving Gurjin alone with his thoughts.

He exhaled and turned back to the view of Smerth. If he strained his eyes up, he could see the general direction the surface of the ocean lay. Somewhere up there, Rian was home. Breathing and _alive _because of him. Gurjin reclined against the corner of his window and looked down at the knife in his hands- the only physical memory he had of Rian. The symbol etched into the handle was simple, but charming, and Gurjin knew for certain that he would never be able to look at the Stonewood emblem again without thinking of Rian.

His family wouldn't understand- they'd be angry with him if they knew what he had done. Rian was his secret, so Gurjin vowed that he'd do everything he could to keep it that way.

* * *

Not unlike Gurjin, Rian's next interaction with his father didn't go as smoothly as he would have hoped. His hair had dried some, but the way his clothes were clinging to his skin and still damp couldn't be chalked up to exertion. He had barely gotten through the front door before Ordon barraged him with questions. Rian was never good at hiding things from his father, and the soldier-captain relationship they had didn't do anything to help either. He managed to keep his lips sealed about Gurjin- as he promised he would- but he did create a lie that he fell into the ocean off the Stonewood dock.

Ordon hadn't understood Rian's interest in the water ever since he was a childling. It was dangerous, unknown, and Stonewood gelflings never bothered learning how to swim. All of those reasons were partly why he was adamant on Rian staying away from the shore. So it wasn't at all surprising when he was disappointed with Rian's admission, then filled the evening with a long lecture on recklessness and impulsive behavior. Rian didn't defend himself much and simply took Ordon's words. He knew from experience that it was better to simply let his father talk over arguing his case. His father wouldn't ever understand him, and Rian made his peace with that long ago.

Eventually, his reprimanding came to a close, and Ordon let him leave to dry off. His hair was becoming brittle as it dried from the air, so Rian had to be thorough with getting rid of any salt. After setting his clothes out to dry for tomorrow's duties and a moderately-tense dinner, Rian retreated into his room for the night. Like the rest of Stonewood's homes that were embedded, his room was carved out of the black stone that made up the cliffs. The floors were covered with hard wood to keep the cold at bay, and the blankets and shutters were heavily enforced to keep the wind out.

Rian, however, liked the salty breeze that came in with the tide. His bed was set against the carved window. In the hollowed-out shelves and crevices on the walls, there were various little items. Some old armor pieces, Rian's old sparring sword and helmet, then a few things Rian had salvaged from the beach and shores whenever he had time to sneak away. He walked over, unlatching the shutters out of simple habit, then hitched the latch on a hook to keep the wind from making them crash. Immediately, the scent of the ocean drifted in with the evening breeze, making the shells hanging from the top of his windowsill clink together like an instrument.

The view from his bedroom was Rian's favorite part of his home. It faced the ocean and he had a decent view of the south-western shore. With the three sisters high in the sky, the moonlight was free to shine down on Stone-in-the-Wood. The ocean reflected its beauty, and Rian couldn't stop an exhale from escaping as he took in the usual view that he liked so much. He settled in on his bed then rested his crossed arms on the windowsill, head leaning into the crux of his elbow as he watched the waves crash onto the beach far below him.

Even with Ordon laying the issue to rest and having the comfort of his home around him, Rian was restless. Nothing had gone right today, and he was more than lucky to have Gurjin nearby. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if the Drenchen hadn't been near- or even have the compassion to help him. There was next to nothing Rian had been taught about the clan, and he felt guilty for not knowing more and assuming so much about Gurjin. Rian owed him his life, and there was no greater way to crush the mild xenophobia his initial reaction had been rooted within than that.

Now, however, his curiosity was endless. In the back of his mind, Rian knew the chances of seeing Gurjin again was close to none, if not impossible. All the same, he still felt indebted to him and if presented with the chance, Rian vowed he wouldn't pass on it. It was the only thing that had been asked of him, but Rian didn't need to be an expert on socializing to understand how serious the request had been. From the way he spoke about being on the shore and worried about being exposed, Rian had to assume that Gurjin had stuck his neck out for him and had risked a lot just to rescue him.

They both broke the rules, but it was viable that Gurjin's case was much direr and dangerous. There was no way to confirm it, but Rian chose to assume the worst. If he wasn't able to repay Gurjin for his help, the least Rian could do was do good on his promise to keep his existence a secret. Rian would take their interaction to the grave if he had to. It was the least he could do.

* * *

**So I MIGHT try to write this whole story out. I've got a layout guide. I don't think my chapters will be nearly as big as the first one- or at least will consistently be that large. Currently, I think the whole story can be completed in 10-12 chapters. Animation school and my potential new job will dictate the pace I can finish this, but I do want to continue this story! I hope you like this addition! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

A night's rest had done very little for Rian's racing heart. It hadn't helped that he had fallen asleep watching the waves from his bed, but he doubted that would have done much regardless. He was still reeling from the fact that he was almost _murdered _by the very creatures who were supposedly protecting them, never mind the fact that a member of a clan Rian had thought died out saved his life. It was possible that the Skeksis were protectors by mere convenience, as they were never particularly benevolent when they came for the tithings. It was simply expected and as things had always been- it wasn't a relationship based on kindness. Thra paid them for protection, but now with the fact Drenchen were still around, Rian had to wonder- protection from _what? _

The thoughts stuck with him through his duties during the morning. Ordon had left him alone after the night before, but Rian didn't need the reminder of their last conversation to keep thinking about Gurjin. He did that easily on his own. Rian had been raised with the thought that the seventh clan of Thra had been lost. He never had a reason to doubt it, but now he had _every _reason to question it. Had history been wrong, or was Gurjin simply the last of his clan? He needed answers.

At the first indication that he was given leave for the day, Rian ran to Stonewood's circle of knowledge. The building was small but well kept. The Greater Sun's light came in from above, casting the archives in a warm, golden glow with deep shadows. The heavy structure protected them from wind and rain, but the shutters occasionally bumped around from a stray gust. Records of heroes, forged weapons, and battles of their clan were archived here and used in lessons for childlings. Now, however, he was hoping for any information his clan had on Drenchen history. Which was easier said than done.

Transcripts of battles from generations before mentioned Drenchen and Stonewood alliances, but very little was written of the gelfling themselves. The passages he did find were what he knew already- Drenchen had fins and tails, and lived in the ocean apart from Thra. There were no poems or songs that mentioned the undersea clan in greater detail, and Rian grew frustrated very quickly. He flipped through what had to be dozens of pages and even more of scrolls. The table was rapidly overflowing with parchment, and it seemed like the task was never going to be completed. Each sign of promise lead into either a dead-end or a resource Stonewood didn't have access to.

Eventually, he gave up completely, sighing and thumping his head on the table while slamming the book shut with a resigned bitterness. How in Thra did Stone-in-the-Wood have _nothing _about the Drenchen clan?

There was a polite cough from beside him. Rian lifted his head then glanced over, seeing another gelfling who didn't look pleased at his mess. "Are you finished yet?" she asked with a tired and exasperated tone. He nodded and she merely sighed, grabbing many scrolls at once and bundling them into her arms. "Whatever it is that's been keeping you for so long, it's certainly involved the _entirety _of our records for the past two hundred trine."

Rian pouted, wanting to defend his research but unsure how. "I wanted to see what was written about the Drenchen clan," he clarified.

The gelfling woman looked up in surprise, narrowing her blue eyes. "Drenchen?" she repeated back, surprised. Then she clicked her tongue in distaste. "You won't find any of that here, childling." She shuffled over to another table and began setting the scrolls back into their sectioned shelves, carved into the stone wall that made up the back of the archive.

That made Rian look up from his research. "What?" he asked, confused. "Why not?"

"Stonewood's archives serve to keep tales and history of _our_ clan." Her tone was reserved with an edge of annoyance, as if she expected him to know. "Heroes of Stone-in-the-Wood, battles with the Spriton in the Dark Wood, and previous Maudras. We don't keep a library of information on everything that is or was part of Thra. We are no Vapra. If you want something specific, you would have to journey to Ha'rar yourself and ask the citadel."

Rian's ears fell and he looked down at the table, looking over the useless scrolls and tomes. "Oh…" he muttered dejectedly. All this time, they didn't even have the information he needed. Rian felt foolish for indulging his interests and closed the book he was currently reading. Perhaps it was a sign that Gurjin and him were never meant to cross paths. Maybe it was best he just forgot about the whole day.

The archivist continued to return the various parchments and books into their respective homes. She gave Rian a side glance, seeing his forlorn expression, and took pity on the poor boy. "Of course, you could always put in a request," she added while putting the last book on the shelf.

The last remark made Rian's ears flick up in surprise. He straightened up and watched her now in fierce attentiveness. "That's possible?" he asked quickly. She was sitting down at her table now, but Rian didn't hesitate to rush over to where she was seated. "We can request writings from Ha'rar?" His eyes were wide and hesitant, scared that she was merely toying with him.

"Of course," the archivist simply confirmed. She reached over and picked up a piece of parchment that had a few lines already written. "Whenever tithing rules change, we receive copies of the All-Maudra's decree. We don't ignore _all _history with Thra." Rian looked gobsmacked, but she wasn't amused by his child-like awe. "We are due to be sent another collection by the end of this unum. Would you like you request a book from the citadel?" She plucked a quill from her vial of ink and hovered it over the paper. "I'll need a title and your name."

Rian's heart skipped. Finally, he wouldn't hit any dead-ends. "Yes! I would," he urged quickly. "Um, for the title…" His ears fell and he frowned. "I don't know any by name, but… anything on the history of the Drenchen clan would be great. Anything we know about what they were like and the name is Rian."

The archivist lifted a brow at his name. "Rian? Shoni and Ordon the Spitter-Splayer's son?" Rian nodded and she hummed, writing down his name and the contents of what he requested. "I would think you'd come to read about your father's legacy over fallen clans. Interested in legends, are we?"

"Yes," Rian agreed, not bothering to explain. He promised Gurjin that he'd keep their identity secret. Once she was finished, he smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Of course." She nodded at him and went back to her work.

With nothing left to research, Rian reluctantly left the Stonewood archives. The Greater Sun's light was still high and he had time left in the day. It didn't take much thought to decide on where he would go next, and Rian was making his way back down the cliffside by the end of the hour. Thankfully there were no ships to sneak on board this time, so he was safe to explore the coast as he always liked to. The shore was vacant, devoid of any gelfling who could report his presence to his father.

Like every other time he visited the beach, Rian found a secluded spot on the soft, white sand and kicked off his boots. He liked the feeling of the grains beneath his bare feet, and it was easier to walk. With the attached strings on the hem, he tied the bottom of his trousers just above his knees to avoid getting his clothes wet (again). With his clothes in their usual safeguards, he tied his hair into a bun, careful not to move the silver hairpin as he did so. The salty breeze was cool and always felt nice on the back of his neck (it also kept him from swallowing his own hair when a heavy gust decided to hit him).

Rian looked out towards the horizon, watching thin gold thread that was the barrier between the orange sky and the blue waters. In the distance, he could hear birds as they searched for food in shallow waters. Salty air filled his lungs as Rian took a deep breath while the waves sent tiny sprays of cold droplets onto his bare feet. He closed his eyes and smiled as the wind sent a comforting chill down his spine, then began to walk down the shoreline. As often as they were told to keep their distance, Rian had a feeling that his pull to the ocean would never fade. It was so unknown, mysterious, and _beautiful. _How could he stay away?

The ocean was his only companion for what felt like hours, but Rian didn't mind. He liked his clan and many members of the guard, but it didn't go very far. Their interests involved making bets or going out for drinks, not large bodies of water. It was moments like this that reminded Rian that he was the only one in Stone-in-the-Wood who had this hobby, making him truly alone. The isolation didn't bother him much, however. Rian knew he was different and wouldn't come to be the exact version of himself that his father, Maudra, and clan expected. He was content with being different- it was who he was, and Rian liked this version of himself.

Eventually, the light vanished from overhead as Rian walked into a cove. His eyes moved away from the waves to look ahead, and the sight of a familiar patch of disturbed sand made his stomach clench. Seeing the area where he had met Gurjin brought back all of his thoughts from the night before. Rian merely stared at the area, unmoving and unable to look away. Part of him recognized this spot, but the other was doubtful. Had it all been real? Was _Gurjin_ real, or did he just dream it up?

Rian sighed and moved down, sitting on the beach with his hands in his lap. The sunlight trickled in through various gaps in the hollowed stone walls, but it was cooler here. It was quiet, with only the sound of waves quietly slapping against rocks as the only source of ambiance- the perfect spot to contemplate life in peace. Rian's brow furrowed as he thought back to his interaction with Gurjin. Never in all of his trine would Rian have guessed he would meet a Drenchen gelfling. The clan was simply a story elders would tell childlings at night, or legends and history dating back generations. Yet Rian was _certain _that it was a Drenchen who saved him from drowning yesterday.

He let out another sigh, this time more aggravated than the first. Rian fell backward, letting his arms fall out to the side as the sandy beach cushioned his fall. He stared up at the cove's ceiling, jaw clenched in thought. What if he _had _imagined the events of yesterday? If he was so interested in the ocean constantly, was it possible that his mind merely played a trick on him? Rian hoped to Thra that it wasn't a trick- he desperately wanted Gurjin to be real. The possibility of getting an answer, however, was next to impossible.

"Are you trying to sleep?"

Rian's eyes shot open at the sound of a familiar, new voice. He frantically sat back up, dizzying from the sudden movement. The source of the sound was eventually found, and Rian couldn't hold back a gasp in surprise.

The green and blue hair wasn't hard to spot, glistening in the Greater Sun's light just above the surface of the water. Tan skin, tinged with green, was partially exposed as well. The light caught the edge of his torso, making the scales coating his shoulder blades shimmer. His tail wasn't visible, but Rian had to guess it would have looked just as lovely in the sunlight. He was peeking out from behind a rock, halfway between the cove's exit and the shoreline. The familiar face of the Drenchen gelfling was watching Rian, amber eyes examining him from afar.

Rian's heart clenched and he sat up straighter. Their appearance was so sudden, he almost didn't want to believe it. "...Gurjin?" he asked.

Gurjin had to smirk at his question. "...Hello, Rian," he said back, being polite. His tone was trying so hard to come off as distant, but there was a hint of warmth that he couldn't hide as easily.

"What are you doing here?" Rian asked next, confused now. "I thought you said you weren't supposed to be here?" He assumed that meant they would never see each other again, but it was possible he misunderstood. Regardless, he was excited to know that what happened the day before hadn't been his imagination.

"I'm not," Gurjin confirmed with a torn expression. "I… was just returning this." His hands appeared out of the water and Rian's breath hitched. The knife was sitting in his hands, unharmed. Rian had been so caught up in almost-drowning yesterday that he had completely forgotten the item that started it all. "I didn't give it back," Gurjin finished. He frowned and held it out towards Rian.

Rian got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the edge. He took a glance at the water, swallowing his nerves. After a moment, he carefully waded in, feeling the icy water on his ankles. The ocean was still lovely, but the near-death experience from earlier had made him a twinge wary. Gurjin recoiled ever so slightly as Rian closed the gap between them, but the latter stopped when they were within arm's reach. It dawned on them both that this was the closest either of them had been since the rescue, which made Rian try to grin at Gurjin. The Drenchen smiled back out of politeness, but it was obvious that there was a lingering feeling of anxiety on both sides.

Gurjin held out the knife and Rian extended his hand. As he carefully held out his hand to take it, their fingers brushed against each other. Rian's heart skipped as he felt the contact while Gurjin pulled away in response. "Thank you," Rian offered, grateful. On closer inspection, he was relieved to find that the blade was intact. "I didn't know it was even gone."

"... You're welcome," Gurjin replied, still remaining polite as he wasn't sure how else to respond. He watched Rian stand in the shallow water and looking at the knife, then cleared his throat. "Well, um, that's all I wanted to do. So… goodbye."

The sound of a farewell made Rian look up, eyes widening as Gurjin began to make his exit. "Wait," he called out, taking a few steps forward until the water reached his knees. The response was immediate and Rian's ears fell back against his head when Gurjin turned to look at him expectantly. He felt so small now, and Gurjin's eyes were so bright that they pierced right into his soul. It was enough to make him lose track of his own thoughts. "I…" he began, unsure of what he was trying to say. "I should do something, to show my thanks." Rian wasn't sure _what _he could do that would interest or benefit Gurjin, but that didn't stop him from offering.

Gurjin's right ear tilted to the side and his mouth thinned. "It's nothing," he insisted. Inside, he was surprised- and perhaps a little bit touched- that Rian was pressing his gratefulness still. Hearing a positive response for another reckless decision he made felt nice. It made Gurjin feel like he wasn't a _complete _sog-eater all the time, and he liked that. Still, he couldn't think of what Rian could offer in return.

"Saving my _life _isn't nothing," Rian countered. He frowned and gripped the knife as he tried to think. Gurjin didn't move from his spot, which was comforting in the fact that he wasn't scaring him away. "I owe you a _lot _and I don't want to say goodbye without doing at least something." Then he paused. "Is there… something Drenchen's do to show appreciation?" His words were clumsy and unsure. Rian's lack of studying cursed him now, as he felt like a childling talking to an elder.

Gurjin's brow raised and he chuckled. The Stonewood gelfling was always so clumsy with his words when he was unsure of something, and Gurjin found it slightly endearing. "I don't think you're… well,_equipped _for our traditions," he said slowly, eyes moving down to look at Rian's half-submerged legs. The innocence of Rian's question amused him and Gurjin couldn't resist the urge to point out the problem. "Also, you realize I could make you do _anything _now, right?" He smirked.

Rian's eyes narrowed, then widened as he caught on. "W-Well, I'd still say no to some things," he argued, defensive. "I don't know anything about your clan. That's all." Rian's emotions were written over his features, ears flattening against his skull as he felt embarrassed. If he was the tricking sort, Rian could have risked his own safety by giving Gurjin the perfect opportunity to lie about some deadly favor he was entitled to carry out. Thankfully, Gurjin wasn't, but that didn't stop Rian's face from heating up.

"I don't know anything about yours either," Gurjin responded, easing off the teasing in favor of offering some common ground the two could figuratively stand on. He didn't move any closer while Rian's knife was out (his instincts didn't let him), but he continued to tread water. "It's been ninets since we saw a gelfling from Thra." It seemed like Rian shared a common trait of having nonexistent knowledge of the other. The fact that the only land gelfling who knew he existed had the same problems was comforting- it minimized the risk of being caught.

"Really?" Rian asked. His eyes perked up now, out of their fallen stupor. "I don't even know _when _we met someone from your clan last." The concept of Gurjin having some much-desired knowledge made Rian smile. When he squeezed the knife in his grip in his own excitement, it occurred to him that he was still armed. Rian looked down and quickly sheathed the weapon, then glanced back at Gurjin. "We don't even keep information about you here. It's all in Ha'rar."

Rian's ears fell when he finished, but Gurjin only narrowed his eyes. So the Stonewood clan didn't keep knowledge on his clan- it was kept in the capital of Thra. It was a shockingly familiar situation to his own. "I can't find much, either," he admitted. "The only things I've found have been from hundreds of trine back. The dream-etchings are starting to be overgrown with algae."

"You use dream-etching?" Rian asked, surprised. Based on how little he knew, Rian hadn't expected Gurjin's clan to use the same traditions his own clan and others did.

Gurjin rolled his eyes at the question. "Of course we do," he said, tone gaining a soft edge to it. "We're part of Thra too, _gelfling," _

Rian winced, feeling foolish. The address was spoken with pointed anger, but Rian couldn't say he didn't deserve the classifying insult. It had been wrong of him to assume the Drenchen clan was so detached from Thra- Gurjin had every right to be irritated. "Sorry," he apologized. His voice was quieter now and his ears were low with guilt.

The regret on Rian's face was obvious and Gurjin's anger dwindled at the sight. After two minimal conversations, the Stonewood gelfling was quickly growing on Gurjin out of sheer curiosity alone. He sighed and his postured softened. The ability to be angry with Rian, who was just as clueless as himself, was fleeting at best. "I don't think there's a way you can repay the favor," he spoke, changing the subject entirely.

"But it'd be wrong if I didn't," Rian replied, still stubborn (but relieved that Gurjin didn't throw him into the ocean as he threatened to yesterday). "You saved my life, even though I was a stranger. Not just that, I was a stranger from a _clan _that you hadn't met before. There really isn't _something _I could do to say thanks?"

Gurjin set his jaw and shook his head. "I don't like debts," he said simply. He didn't want to have a life debt with a gelfling from Thra- it was a promise Gurjin wasn't prepared to make, and he didn't want that hanging over his conscience. "Your thanks is all I need. I wasn't expecting it to begin with, so that's more than enough." Rian's adamancy on giving something back was both nice and strange- Gurjin liked the assurance that he had done something right, but also didn't like the idea of someone else having an obligation to him.

Rian was surprised at Gurjin's remark. "Why wouldn't I be grateful?" he asked, genuinely shocked that Gurjin had been put off by his gratefulness- something Rian had thought was expected and not at all out of the ordinary. "I'm here _today _because of your help. What kind of gelfling would I be if I didn't say 'thank you'?"

"A typical gelfling," Gurjin replied with a shrug. "They don't like what they don't understand." That was the case for the Drenchen- Gurjin felt like the only one in his clan (except perhaps Naia) who was genuinely intrigued by the outside world. Anything that wasn't a swimmer or part of the Great Smerth was unknown or forbidden, with no exceptions. Gurjin could only bitterly assume that was how it was for everyone else.

"That's not true," Rian argued, but his tone lacked any anger. "_I _like you, and I barely understand anything." Gurjin's eyes folded back towards his skull, and Rian knew he overstepped. "I mean, you seem… nice. That's all."

Gurjin didn't know how to respond to that. Having a pleasant conversation with a land gelfling was one thing. Being _friendly_ with one was a whole other story. It opened up a clam of pearls he wasn't ready to release, and Gurjin didn't want to humor the possibility. Still, it didn't feel right to not return the oddly-placed compliment. "Well, I guess… you seem… nice, too," he stumbled out. Rian kept throwing him off with the constant display of kindness, regardless of who he was. It was enjoyable while also unexpected, which made him wary.

Rian's face lit up at the compliment. Hearing something kind, in turn, helped settle the worry that Gurjin was one bad line away from skewering him with his own knife. "You _really _don't want anything?" Even if Gurjin didn't want anything in return, Rian wanted to show his appreciation. Although it seemed like that was unlikely, even more so since he knew that Gurjin was going to stay away from Thra from now on. He didn't want to be indebted for the rest of his life, but Rian respected Gurjin's wishes.

"It's fine," Gurjin said, voice firm to indicate his desire to end the topic entirely. If there was a life debt between them, then that would require the two to meet again at some point. That was something Gurjin knew he couldn't promise- he was already sticking his neck out being here a _second _time (even then, it was to spite his mother's orders by taking them literally). Even if he felt drawn to this island and the Stonewood gelfling that he had saved, it was best if they didn't see one another again. Despite that, some part of him didn't want to hurt Rian with the harsh reality they lived in. "We won't see each other again, so don't bother."

Rian frowned as Gurjin spoke. "Right," he said quietly. He forgot that this was the last time he would ever see Gurjin. It had been a strange couple of days, and Rian was surprised to find that he was sad to say goodbye. Just as he was getting answers about a fabled seventh clan, the only evidence he had found was vanishing. Everything about this was a mystery for them both, and Rian hated that there wasn't a way for them both to get the answers they wanted. It didn't seem fair. "Thank you, then," he said finally. "For bringing this back." He gestured to the knife in his sheath, then pulled on one of his sleeves to hide his nerves. "And saving my life. Even if I can't return the favor… I appreciate what you did."

His words were soft and genuine, and Gurjin didn't notice that he had started to smile until it was too late to stop it. "Goodbye, Rian of Stonewood," he simply said in return. The land gelfling was starting to grow on him, and Gurjin allowed himself to show a bit more warmth in his voice when he spoke. Rian noticed the kinder tone and Gurjin felt his breath get caught in his throat when the land gelfling's face lit up. The sunlight peeking through the cove reflected back into his blue eyes, making them sparkle like fresh waves at dawn. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought, not entirely sure where that fascination came from.

Rian dared a smile in turn and gave Gurjin a small nod in acknowledgment. "Goodbye, Gurjin of Drenchen," he said back, mimicking his speech. The water sloshed as Rian carefully stepped backwards until he was back on the shore. The wet sand stuck to his toes as waves danced over his bare feet. He looked back towards Gurjin and offered a tiny grin and a respectful nod.

Once the two had exchanged farewells, Gurjin released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. The end of his tail poked through the water as he turned around. The vastness of the ocean lay in front of him, but Gurjin hesitated before rejoining the water. Rian was still watching behind him and before he had a chance to reconsider, he glanced backwards to see him one more time. After a pause, he rolled his shoulders back and dove into the water with a powerful splash, leaving Rian and the cove at his back.

There was no doubt that Thra had a new place in his mind, but Gurjin didn't need to test his theory to know that whenever he recalled the island from now on, Rian wouldn't be far behind.


End file.
